


First-class fun

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Discreet fapping in public, Feels, M/M, Plane porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Because Doffy can't keep his hands off Law, even when they're flying in style 40,000 feet above the ground.





	

 

 

"Stop. Doffy. Not here..."

Law hears his own panicky whisper so clearly in the almost empty first-class cabin. It's night so the only source of light are the tiny lightbulbs embedded throughout the ceiling. An artful imitation of a star-studded sky.

He's failing miserably in fending off a pair of very determined hands from his airline-provided pyjama bottoms. He regrets having climbed onto Doffy's fully reclined seat when the man beckoned him to. Only when Law was made to stradle the blond's bulging crotch did he realize that innocent snuggling wasn't exactly the activity on Doffy's mind.

"There's no one else around, and the staff only comes when we call. A little fun won't hurt," Doffy cajoles. The weak glow of the specks of bulbs above provide barely enough light for Law to see the speaker's silhouette on the bed.

Sneaky fingers succeed in hooking the elastic band of Law's cotton pants down and snatching the limp organ between his thighs.

"Ngh!"

Law seizes Doffy's wrist as a feeble attempt to still the blond's hand, but he's no match for Doffy's strength. As his dick is coaxed to hardness, Law looks over the top of their cubicle at the curtain which separates the cabin from the plane's galley. The fact that an attendent might barge in any moment makes him paranoid and, at the same time, strangely exhilarated. 

One hand still working Law's penis, Doffy pushes his upper half from the bed and noses the underside of Law's chin. The latter complies with Doffy's nudging by tilting his head, allowing his partner to nibble his jaw and suck on his neck. Arousal eventually eclipses Law's anxiety as those fingers stroke up and down his erection insistently.

Doffy pops his hard cock out of his pants and aligns their members so he can pump both in one large hand. Law groans at the feeling of his lover's firm shaft pressed intimately against his own. 

The blond uses his other hand to scour one of the seat's compartments for something, then Law hears the rustle of paper somewhere in front of him. 

"Hold this here."

And Law fumbles to hold a hollow, light-weight object loosely around the tip of their cocks.

He wants to laugh out loud.

"Seriously? A barf bag?"

 

"Either this or I'm going to make you tell the airhostess hey miss, could you help clean the jizz on my boyfriend's top?"

Snickering at the odd situation, Law does as instructed and Doffy lies down again. He forgets the awkwardness soon enough when Doffy runs the pad of his thumb along the side of Law's length before doing this sort of twist with his fingers at their weeping tips which makes Law's jaw slacken to utter a soft yet earnest  _Oh..._

The rest of their not-so-secret session is filled with their labored breathing plus intervals of rasping grunts escaping from Law's mouth. 

With his free hand, Law grabs the edge of Doffy's cubicle to steady himself, head dizzy from the altitude (most of his blood's gone south) and mind intoxicated from how Doffy's fingers rub up and down their cocks fast and rough.

 

Despite biting his lower lip when he comes, Law is unable to contain his strangled moans. The sickness bag scrunches up noisily as his fingers flex in a spontaneous manner.

 

Then he senses Doffy climax, too. He knows the precise moment because the underside of the bigger cock throbs against his own just before ejaculating into the bag, accompanied by this sensuous, drawn-out groan that peters out into a sigh.

 

Law folds the flap of the barf bag and puts it out of the way. Doffy's hand stays swathed around their penises, keeping them flushed together so that he and Law can feel one another's decelerating heart beat through their very cores.

 

When the blond lets go of their members, Law rummages for the amenities bag. Yes, he could turn on the lights, but there's that sliver of possibility that the flight attendant might randomly decide to poke her head from that curtain to check on them, so Law opts to conduct his search in the dark. He manages to find the bag and takes out the tissue packet to clean them both.

When he gets up from Doffy's bed, the other male catches Law's pyjama sleeve. 

"Just sleep here with me."

"I will. Let me go get Bepo."

Blindly, Law pats his seat for his polar bear plushie. Aside from his family, only Doffy knows that Law remains ridiculously attached to his childhood doll.  

Fluff ball in one hand and pillow in the other, Law carries the items to his partner's spacious bed, where the latter welcomes him back with open arms.

Tucked under Doffy's blanket and seatbelt, Law gazes at the artificial constellations on the ceiling one last time before sleep claims him.

 

* * *

 

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty."

"Ngwah!?" Law blurts blearily. It takes him several seconds to reorient himself. He's on a plane. Sharing Doffy's flat-bed seat. Okaaay. And?

"Fufu. Look outside."

So Law does. He rises from the bed and looks through the window.

 

 

"Astonishing view, isn't it?" Doffy asks from behind.

Law nods slowly. Truly impressed.

 

Doffy puts his sunglasses on and jabs at the call button. Law crosses over Doffy's form to his own seat and hides Bepo under the blanket pile while a buxom redhead comes swaggering along the aisle towards them, lady lumps jiggling beneath her shirt with each step. Mama sure gave her a _lot._

"Good morning. How may Baccarat help you?" she says, her Miss Universe smile reaching all the way to her green eyes. 

"We're ready for breakfast," answers Doffy before pointing at Law. "He'll have fruits instead of the bread basket."

"Right away, sir."

With a hair flip, she struts back to the galley. Doffy leans over his armrest so he can keep staring at the woman.

Law clears his throat with an _Ahem!_  and the blond turns to Law with a crafty grin.

"Don't get me wrong. I was checking out her uniform. It'd look nice on you. You know, show your slim legs. Plus it'd be convenient for me to just bend you over, hike the skirt up your naked ass, and-"

Law reaches over to strike Doffy's arm, all the while glancing at the curtain and hissing at the older male _for Christ's sake don't_   _say shit like that in public you lecher!_

 

 

 


End file.
